


Trick

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [94]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abandonment, Fluff, Kid Fic, Protective Louis, Total Fluff, buying a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take Zayn and Liam to buy a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of another part to "Sleep"(part 78 of this series) so i'd recommend reading that one first or you might not understand this one...not as much angst in this either.... also, it takes place a while after "Sleep" so it's not as much a continuation as it is just another random part...I do intend on continuing this whole story though

What about this one, Louis?" Zayn asked excitedly, tugging the older boy by the hand. Liam was holding Louis's other hand, followed closely by Niall and Harry, who were more amused at the two children than anything. Louis picked the tiny seven-year-old up and balanced the boy on his hip while attempting to lift Liam enough that he could see into the pen. The dog they were looking at wasn't huge, but it was almost as big as Zayn. It had short golden fur and big black eyes. Liam reached in to pet it and the dog wagged its tail happily. 

"I love it," Liam announced.

"Me too," Zayn agreed. "Can we get him, Louis? Please?" There was no way for Louis to refuse the boys when they looked like this, eyes as big as the dog's and hopeful expressions on their face, like getting their way would make them the happiest kids in the world. Harry and Niall knew this, too, and rolled their eyes at how easily Louis had been convinced to buy Zayn and Liam a pet.

"Of course we can, love. It's a big responsibility, though," he reminded them. "Are you sure you'll take care of him? Because he'll be your responsibility."

"We promise!" Liam nodded rapidly and Zayn planted and enthusiastic kiss to Louis's cheek.

"I guess it's settled, then," Harry announced, giving Louis a humoured look. It was incredibly adorable and also somewhat scary how quickly Zayn and Liam had fit into their lives and all three of the older boys were much more comfortable with the idea of being dads. Louis, however, was completely gone for the little boys and would give them the moon if they asked, leaving Harry and Niall (mostly Harry) to be the voice of reason.

"I can teach him to do tricks!" Zayn babbled excitedly as Harry went to tell the shop owner that they made their selection. "I can teach him to sit and catch and speak and roll over and Louis can you help me teach him tricks?" Louis practically cooed at how adorable Zayn's enthusiasm about the dog was.

"Of course baby," Louis agreed. "We can teach him loads of tricks. What do you want to name him?"

"Astro," Liam declared from where he was now situated on Niall's hip. "Right, Zaynie?"

"Yeah! Astro!" The smaller boy agreed. "'Cause we're gonna teach him how to be fast!"

"Astro sounds good to me," Louis smiled, reaching out to high-five Liam and ruffling Zayn's hair.

"Harry! His name is Astro!" Liam announced when the curly haired boy joined them again.

"And Louis's gonna help me teach him tricks!" Zayn added.

"They are literally the cutest kids I have ever seen," Louis said affectionately, earning an eye-roll from his friends. Yup, Louis was completely gone. 

"Liam, do you want to hold his leash?" Niall offered the boy the blue leash the owner had attached to Astro's collar. Liam nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the leash from Niall, who made sure to still keep a tight grip on it. "We'll hold it together," the blonde decided and Liam could agree to that.

"Why can't I hold the leash?" Zayn asked sadly.

"You're too small, love," Louis comforted with a kiss on Zayn's perfectly tanned cheek. "He'd run away and knock you over. You don't want to get hurt do you?" Zayn sighed and shook his head.

"No, I guess not." Louis smiled and followed the others out to the car, still carrying his little Zayn.

"Hey, Louis?" Zayn spoke up as he was being buckled into his car seat. 

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Louis chuckled softly and kissed each of the boys' heads. "I love you, too, loves."

The smiles on Zayn and Liam's faces were enough to make Louis happy for maybe the rest if his life because he basically lived to make them smile. They had been through times that no boys their age ever should have to and, remembering their state when they had been curled up, scared, on the couch those months ago, Louis was amazed at how much he had been able to do for them. He was happy to do it, of course; if anyone deserved the world, it was Zayn and Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
